


Dean has Flu

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, dean is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Dean gets sick and Cas looks after him (prompt from The Krystal Cat)





	

"A-A-ACHOO!" Came a loud sneeze from Dean and Cas's room. Dean had Flu and Cas was looking after him.

"Sam?" Cas asked. "How do I make 'tomato-rice' soup?" It was really a team effort between Sam and Cas, as Cas often asked Sam for help.

Sam walked over to the angel. "Right so you take the-" Sam explained how to make the soup and Cas smiled before starting to make it. When he was finished he put the bowl on a tray with some bread and a cup of coffee and took it up to Dean.

As Cas reached the door, Dean sneezed again. Cas opened the door telekinetically, so as not to risk spilling anything on the tray, and walked over to Dean. The hunter's eyes lit up when he saw what Cas had with him. "Thanks, Cas," Dean said, his voice a little throaty.

"There's no need to thank me,Dean," Cas told him. The angel set the tray on the hunter's lap and then settled down next to him. Cas ran his hand over Dean's hair as he watched the hunter eat. "What do you think?"

"This is great, Cas," Dean answered. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes Dean, I know that," The angel said. "And I love you too." When Dean finished his soup he set the tray aside and curled into Cas, resting his head on the angel's lap. Cas could have sworn he heard a muttered 'huggy bear' as Dean settled down.


End file.
